Caught Dead
by the-spoon-of-doom
Summary: 'So Megatron has left him with a rusting crate of old poems and pointless trinkets -but no crown, no throne, no title.' M/SS Dubcon


As second in command of the glorious Decepticon Empire Starscream's duties are limitless. Fortunately thanks basic common sense most of these duties are delegated, with Megatron's full approval.

Duties such as recruitment.

Thousands of years of war had taught Megatron that there was no faster way to lose potential cannon fodder than leaving them in the servos of his almost competent and exceptionally irritating Air Commander.

Besides, Starscream is better left with the masses than dragged on a low priority mission with Megatron, where he couldn't annoy his leader and Soundwave could keep a close optic on him.

Everybody wins. Soundwave is happy with the situation, Megatron is happy with the situation, and Starscream is actively giddy with excitement at the prospect of acting as first in command whilst their mighty leader is gone.

There is no down side.

"Haven't you left already?" Starscream's voice rings sharp across the open hanger bay as he strides towards his leader.

Megatron turns from the airlock and braces himself, "So eager to be rid of me?"

The seeker's face twists into a particularly disturbing smile. "Why of course not," he coos unconvincingly, as if the very idea is inconceivable. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back to me."

The sarcasm is so thick, a brick to the face would have been subtler. Still. Megatron's spark warms at the underlying concern. Even if that concern is only mustered for their impending bonding ceremony. After all, Starscream can't secure his position as Megatron's sole successor if his leader were to offline before their sparks could be merged.

For the first time in history, the seeker doesn't want him dead.

"I will return within the week," he reaches to touch Starscream's wing, smirking at the irritated look the seeker gives him for having dared be remotely affectionate with him in public. "With dozens of fresh grunts for you to torment."

A smile twitches to life in the corner of Starscream's mouth. "That's_ if _you return functioning," he taunts. "I won't be there to watch your back for you."

"You mean shoot at my back for me?" Megatron raises a brow. "I'll be far safer in the neutral territories than I will be here with you."

Starscream grins nastily. "That's uncharacteristically observant of you, Megatron."

There are barely half a dozen seekers loitering on the other side of the hanger bay, and all of them are wise enough not to attempt to spy on their superiors, and since the masses know of his current arrangement with the Air Commander anyway, Megatron sees no harm stepping into Starscream's personal space and planting a firm wet kiss on those temptingly pouty lips of his.

It isn't well received. Starscream snarls, bites him, and then attempts to slap him across the face. Still smirking, Megatron catches his wrist easily, wiping a trickle of energon away from his split lip with the back of his servo.

"Leave!" Starscream squawks angrily, wrenching his wrist out of Megatron's servo.

Having felt he's baited the seeker enough, Megstron nods, stepping back towards the airlock, "Try not to have any disasters whilst I am away," he warns Starscream. "I will be displeased to discover you've done something like murdered someone important in my absence."

Starscream mutters something about murdering *him* when he gets back, but Megatron doesn't hear the full extent of the threat. The inner airlock door seals behind him, and the outer one opens up to the great expanse of space. He blasts into it without delay.

The sooner he left, the sooner he'd return.

* * *

One uneventful week passes, and Starscream's mood sinks lower than the pits of Unicron's underworld.

Megatron would return today, and Soundwave and Shockwave and all those sycophantic fools would flock to their beloved leader and throw themselves at his pedes and likely beg him to never leave Starscream in charge of them ever again.

So much for having been 'acting' commander. No one had listened to him, no one had respected him. Soundwave had actually treated him worse! Like a sparkling that had indulged in far too many treats and was running up the walls. They were all undoubtably going to spout lies and nonsense about him when Megatron returned. He should have fired them all out of the airlocks whilst he'd still had the chance.

All he can do is hope to get to his leader first, perhaps sweeten him up a little by 'welcoming' him home. Starscream actually finds himself smirking at the prospect. He hasn't missed the old fool, but his nights have been a little lonely...

The bridge is bustling with activity when he arrives. So much so that no one notices his arrival at first, too busy rushing from monitor to monitor, calling across the room to each other. Soundwave is on the bridge with Shockwave, talking probably, but Starscream can't hear over the general chaos.

He scowls and clears his vocaliser. Only Soundwave seems to notice, turning in his direction to stare silently.

Annoyed at the lack of attention and respect he is being given -because Megatron wasn't back yet frag-it- Starscream abandons all attempts at subtly announcing himself by stamping a thruster on the deck and shouting loudly, "What in the pit is going on?!"

To his happy surprise, the room freezes, silenced. For once he isn't being ignored.

His satisfaction is rather short lived however. Soundwave breaks away from the bridge and begins to move towards him. As he approaches, Starscream notices something odd about the silence, something eerie.

He glances around the room, catching mech's gazes. Frustratingly, their expressions are pitying, rather than respectful. Starscream snarls at the rare few who don't immediately look away.

"Starscream," Soundwave's vocaliser can't convey emotion, but somehow it is tense. "We must speak privately."

Starscream moves away before the communications officer can reach out to touch him. "What is this?" He sneers at Soundwave's offered servo with disgust. "I order you to tell me."

He glares at the blurred reflection of himself in Soundwave's face mask, waiting. The silence grows awkward, out of the corner of his vision he can see mechs shifting in discomfort.

"The Nemesis received a signal carrying an encrypted message at nine hundred hours galactic standard time. It's origin has been traced to the neutral territories." Soundwave begins formally. He gestures to a monitor screen on his left. "It has been decrypted."

If Soundwave thinks he is going to waste precious moments of his life reading, he is sorely mistaken. "What did it _say_?!"

Soundwave helm tilts back ever so slightly, "There was an Autobot attack on a neutral space port three days ago."

Starscream couldn't care less what the Autobot's did to the Neutrals. He waves his servo for Soundwave to continue, to get to the fragging point already, he doesn't have all-

"Lord Megatron was residing on the space port at the time of the attack. The Autobot channels are reporting his deactivation." He pauses, visor brightening. "My deepest condolences."

Starscream blinks. Deactivation? _Megatron_?

He glances around the room, but by now no one dares make eye contact with him. Shockwave still stands on the bridge, his back to Starscream. He is staring out into the stars.

"Are you still monitoring these channels?" He asks Soundwave briskly, "What are they saying?"

It takes the communications officer a long time to answer. "They are rejoicing."

"No..." Starscream shakes his helm. No. No, it couldn't be that easy. He has been trying to offline Megatron for centuries. It would take more than a couple of Autobot's...

He looks to Soundwave again. "No."

"Denial will achieve noth-"

"No!" He snaps, stamping his thruster again, servos balled into fists. "No, it's not fair!"

"Starscream-"

"He did this on purpose!" Starscream shrieks, so everyone can hear him. This is just like Megatron, to- to-

He wants to scream, rage, fire his null rays until their power cells run dry. The closest thing he has to wreck, besides Soundwave, is that Primus damned monitor screen. He puts his fist through it, smashing the glass, sending sparks flying. But the _satisfaction_ he feels when those damnable words disappear-

All that planning. All that preparation. Spending hour after hour with Megatron, putting up with him, pleasing him, all for nothing! Couldn't he have waited until after he had named Starscream his heir before getting himself killed?! He had _promised_ him! He had _sworn_-

The room is too small. Soundwave is too close. There are too many pairs of optics on him. Watching him. All of them. Thinking he is being driven mad with grief at the loss of a mate he'd never had the chance to bond with. Thinking his shrivelled, blackened spark is tearing in two.

No, it's not. Not for Megatron. They should be saving their pity for themselves. They are the one's who have lost something.

The only thing of value Starscream has lost is the crown Megatron had promised him.

* * *

He soon discovers that it doesn't matter how calm, apathetic, hostile, or bizarrely he acts, he is treated like glass by the masses. Offered pacifying gentle words, pitying glances. He is sick of hearing everyone's lamentations. Sick of hearing that Megatron was a strong leader, a great a leader, irreplaceable, mourned by all.

His trine are particularly bothersome, pestering him into talking about things, but reproaching him when those things failed to be about their late leader.

Despite the factions state of mass grief, Starscream elected not to dwell on the matter of Megatron. It was time to move on. Many of his plots in the past had failed. These sorts of grabs for power always had their set backs. He simply has to start again, from scratch.

At least now he won't have to put up with Megatron.

And he had never hated the dead old rust bucket more than when his successor was announced. The successor who _wasn't_ Starscream -as promised when their bonding had been arranged- but Shockwave of all mechs, named in a staticky old file that had been found in Megatron's sparse personal affects.

Personal affects that had then been given to Starscream.

So Megatron has left him with a rusting crate of old poems and pointless trinkets -but no crown, no throne, no title. He was fortunate to be dead, or Starscream would have killed him all over again.

* * *

To his surprise, Shockwave didn't immediately demote him. Nor did he have him fired out of the Nemesis's cannons. Odd, that he would keep Starscream as his second given their poor working relationship.

Granted, he and Megatron had never seen optic to optic. But it was a different kind of dislike. Megatron had always seemed amused by his offensive nature, even when he'd been trying to kill him.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to offer you my personal condolences, Starscream," his _new_ leader begins to speak to him one day.

Starscream twitches at the sympathetic tone. How many times will he have to insist to everyone that he doesn't fragging care!?

Today he simply rolls his optics, sighing loudly. He hopes Shockwave gets the hint.

He doesn't. "Megatron will be missed by all, he was a great and noble leader..."

Starscream is tempted to start gagging at Shockwave's reverent tone.

"...and though it may take many years for the emotional scars his passing has left to fade-"

This is the sort of sentimental slag that belongs in an Autobot eulogy.

"-I want to make it known that I not only intend to fulfil his legacy to the best of my ability, but to take great care of all those he left behind."

It should have been Starscream fulfilling Megatron's legacy. It should have been Starscream leading this army, standing tall and proud on the bridge. It should have been-

His thoughts cut off when Shockwave touches his arm. Starscream's optics widen as he turns to stare at the purple mech. He pulls away very pointedly, glaring. "Don't touch me Cyclops."

"I know it is still so soon," Shockwave leans in, undeterred by Starscream's obvious irritation. "But I wish to make my intentions clear..."

His _intentions_?!

"Megatron has been missing for two weeks!" Starscream hisses, and is careful to say 'missing' rather than 'dead'. Because he can't get his hopes up. Megatron has a way of rearing his ugly helm when one least expects it. "And you're already making moves on his betrothed?"

"Former betrothed." Shockwave says pointedly.

"What happened to your undying loyalty?" Starscream spits, though even he has to admit this is amusing. Loyal, dedicated Shockwave has no qualms about bedding the Seeker his beloved leader had been set to bond.

"You need not be so hostile," Shockwave says gently. He is still trying to reach out for Starscream. "I am merely offering you the same proposal Megatron did."

Starscream's interest peaks. He forgets his offence a little, just enough to listen to what Shockwave has to offer him. "The same?"

"The very same," Shockwave nods. "I may have only one optic Starscream, but I am not blind. You are a very sought after mech, and I believe you would look good at my side."

Not as good as he had looked at Megatron's.

He looks his new leader up and down. Shockwave is hardly a catch. One optic, no mouth- Primus knew what other deformities he may be hiding.

"Bond with me and I will name you my successor. You will remain air commander, my second in command, and gain the respect I know you have always sought."

Starscream senses there is a condition to this offer he is not hearing. "And if I decline?"

Shockwave leans back, "Then I am sure we can find you a rank more suited to your new... status."

Starscream can't help but smirk. He is implying demotion. Or worse. "It almost sounds as if you're threatening me." He says carefully.

If Shockwave had had a mouth, Starscream is sure he would be using it to smile. "Not a threat. Merely encouragement."

"Well," Starscream swallows down some pride. If he had done this with Megatron, he can do it with Shockwave. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept your _kind_ offer."

Shockwave seems very pleased, and Starscream supposes he should be as well.

Maybe he hadn't lost that promised crown after all.

* * *

He and Megatron had been intimate together long before either of them had had any ideas about truces and betrothals. Starscream is disappointed to realise he can't actually remember the first time Megatron had thought to pin him down and kiss him, just to make him shut up.

Even after they had found mutual ground, had managed to muster some semblance of respect for one another, Megatron had never been gentle with him. He was always fierce, intense, insatiable. Starscream had liked that.

He had also liked that Megatron had never _expected_ intimacy from him. It wasn't part of their arrangement, not even after they would have been bonded. For all his demanding bluster and aggression, Megatron would never have forced Starscream.

Shockwave on the other servo...

"I trust you understand why I called you here?"

Yes. Starscream knows exactly why he's been called here. 'Here' being the high commander's quarters, Megatron's former quarters, though now void of any trace of him.

Starscream's optics linger on the berth. He is sure it's the same one...

"Of course," he tears his gaze from the berth to smirk at Shockwave. "You're not one to waste time, are you?"

"It was you who expressed a desire for a brief courtship," Shockwave reminds him, as if _this_ had been his idea. "The sooner we start..."

_Oh_, Starscream realises as he bites his glossa and moves to sit on the berth, _so this is what Shockwave thinks courtship equates to_? Megatron's clumsy attempts at wooing him start to seem a lot more romantic now.

He lays back, shifting to make himself comfortable. His wing's remember the luxurious feel of Megatron's- _no, not any more-_ they remember the feel of the berth. He spreads his thighs and opens his panel, mostly because he isn't in the mood to linger here. They can skip the foreplay.

Shockwave seems to be of the same mindset.

Because he doesn't have a mouth, there are no kisses, there is no biting, there is no warm glossa on Starscream's wings or his thighs or his valve. He doesn't kiss him into a puddle of goo like Megatron would have done, doesn't grin devilishly at the sight of his flicking wings, doesn't tease him with filthy little promises...

Shockwave leans over him, his faceless helm very close to Starscream's. He runs his servo over Starscream's frame first, savouring the foreign features of a seeker- pinching wing tips, caressing the delicate glass of his cockpit.

Starscream touches the purple mech's chest to reciprocate, just so It doesn't seem to Shockwave like he's clanging a deactivated pleasure drone.

Then Shockwave pushes in. The stretch burns, stings. Starscream's mouth falls open to cry out. Shockwave shudders above him, breathing his name, sounding so, so satisfied. He grips one of Starscream's wings and squeezes.

Starscream tries to bite his lip but noises escape him regardless. He lifts his thrusters and curls his legs around the back of Shockwave's thighs. Liking this, Shockwave adjusts his position and starts to thrust, fast and quick. He is speaking too, but Starscream's can't hear, or isn't listening. The clanging of armour on armour is too loud.

Then Shockwave slows himself. His one optic is dark as it stares into Starscream's hooded ones. He rolls his hips, rocking into Starscream's valve rather than thrusting, brushing up against swollen nodes.

It dawns on Starscream. He's trying to make him overload.

He cries out, shuttering his optics, throwing his helm back.

"Good Starscream," Shockwave pants, obviously buying it. "Now say my name. Go on..."

It really is too much. Starscream grits his denta. As if the entire situation isn't insult enough. He had never had to do this much ego stroking with Megatron. He had never needed to-

"Shockwave," he moans, because he has to. He tries to fake his overload. Panting hard and griping Shockwave tight. "Primus!"

Shockwave groans in response, thrusts growing sporadic. Starscream rolls his hips into Shockwave's, clamping down on the spike in his valve, doing everything he can to bring him over the edge.

It works. Shockwave's servo tightens around his wing. Starscream winces, hearing the metal bend, and then cringes as the excess charge from his leader's overload rushes through him. Along with the trickle of something else.

"Ah, Starscream," Shockwave murmurs, spike still moving slow and languid inside him. "I see now. I see why Megatron was so fond of you."

Starscream bristles at the statement, but find's himself unable to say anything. Now that it is over he pushes at Shockwave, desperate for a trip to the wash racks.

But Shockwave stays put.

"The night is still young," the purple mech tells him. "I am sure someone with the stamina of a seeker has it in them to stay a little longer?"

Starscream forces down a grimace. "Whatever you say, Shockwave." He manages not to sound too sarcastic.

"Lord Shockwave," he is corrected sternly. Fingers pinch his wing. "You'll do well to remember that."

"Of course, _Lord_ Shockwave."

* * *

Staying 'a little longer' turned out to mean staying all night. Shockwave, it seemed, hadn't had the time nor the company to take a berth mate in quite some time. He must have decided to take out all those celibate years on Starscream's unfortunate frame.

Naturally he is sore and cranky the next day. It is difficult not to limp as he walks, but he manages it.

The shock of Megatron's deactivation is still so fresh amongst the mechs that the faction hasn't yet returned to normal functionality. Something that frustrates Starscream endlessly. He would rather be kept busy, work himself into the ground, so he doesn't have to think -think about everything.

Sadly, the only distraction he is given -is Shockwave.

Starscream stands before the desk that had once been Megatron's and glares at the purple mech leaning against its edge.

"No," he says sternly.

"No?" Shockwave sounds mock surprised. "You never did this for Megatron?"

Starscream wishes he would stop talking about Megatron. "What I did for him-"

"You can do for me," Shockwave finishes firmly. "Unless you would rather I sent you elsewhere?"

That threat again. That could mean anything. The outposts, the mines... Or worse. Fates that held far more horrors than Shockwave could muster here.

"Would you?" Shockwave presses.

Starscream swallows thickly. "No," he hisses, "but that doesn't mean I want to suck your spike either."

"If we are to be bonded you will need to know how to pleasure me." Shockwave sounds like he is discussing mission stats, rather than manipulating sexual favours out of his 'betrothed'. "It is your duty."

Starscream can think of a lot of ways this isn't his duty, but he doesn't have the position to say them right now. Arguing with Shockwave might just dig him a hole, and then he would have to do far more to get out of it again. He shudders at the thought.

"On your knees, Starscream," Shockwave repeats what he had first said when Starscream had entered the room. "Servos behind your back."

It might have been easier had Starscream told himself it would be brief. Over soon. But this was unlikely to happen only once...

With great reluctance, and a face like thunder, Starscream does as he is told.

Shockwave comes forward, touching his cheek. "Such a handsome face," he praises. His other servo goes to his codpiece, rubbing at it until it slides away. His spike extends into his palm and he strokes it, slow and promising.

Starscream shutters his optics.

"No," Shockwave admonishes. "Look at me." He rubs the leaking tip of his spike against Starscream's lips. "Remember what you're doing this for. All things must be earned, Starscream."

Starscream chooses that wrong moment to clench his dentas in fury. Shockwave pushes forward, past his lips, and Starscream has no choice but to unclench his jaw and let the thick spike in.

Shockwave leans back against Megatron's desk, hips hitching forward and making Starscream gag. "Swallow- that's it," he advises, "Yes, take it deeper, like that, yes good..."

Starscream's cheeks burn in humiliation. His jaw stretches painfully around the base of the spike.

After a while Shockwave grasps his helm, "Hold still," is all the warning Starscream receives before Shockwave begins to thrust, hard and deep, choking him.

The entire disastrous event comes to a close when Shockwave finally moans, holds deep, and overloads.

Starscream can't push him away fast enough, coughing and gasping and spitting at the horrible bitter taste left in his mouth. He scrambles to his thrusters, smacking away Shockwave's proffered servo to help him up.

"Never-" he spits again. "Never ask me to do that again!"

Shockwave carefully tucks himself away. "You may go," he dismisses him, ignoring Starscream's demands. "You did well."

Starscream promises to himself that next time Shockwave tries to ram his spike down his throat -threatened or not- he's going to bite it off.

* * *

Every night Shockwave lures him away with blackmail and threats and cool frosty manipulations. He takes what he wants, and Starscream is beginning to suspect that Shockwave's primary interest in him is that he used to be Megatron's. His betrothed, his lover, his toy, whatever. Why else would he mention their dead leader so often? Why else would he insist Starscream treat him like had Megatron?

It's strange. But it's making the purple mech predictable at least, easier to handle. Starscream now knows what to expect. It's almost routine.

So the coming days might have been bearable, had Shockwave not decided to make an 'announcement' to the Decepticon's at large about a certain impending bonding ceremony. In less than a weeks time too.

Starscream had thought he had been hated before, but he hadn't. Not like this.

Megatron may have deactivated, but a lot of Decepticon's were loyal even in death. Many had their doubts in their leader's choice of mate when it had been revealed to be Starscream, and now it seemed they had been proved right.

Starscream was now a traitor to Megatron in death in so many more ways than he had been in life.

He knew what they said, no one bothered to keep their voice down. A part of him was pleased with their sneers and vulgar rumours. At least no one was naive enough to believe he had ever mourned their fool of a leader in the first place.

Regardless of what anyone else thought, Starscream just wished he had been consulted on the date of their impending bonding in the first place. Things were moving too fast. He would have preferred to wait a few more _years_.

"Does it matter?" Shockwave says curtly when he brings it up. "We will be bonded. Why bother waiting?"

"Because I can't _stand_ you!" Starscream hisses. "I need time-"

"Time for what?" Shockwave is annoyed. "To mourn Megatron? You said you never cared for him."

"Of course I don't!" Starscream snaps, suddenly even angrier now that their former leader has been brought up. "This has nothing to do with him! He's dead! Who cares?!"

Shockwave is silent for a long moment. "The sooner we are bonded the sooner you will have what you wished for." He reminds him. "Unless you want to risk what happened last time?"

Starscream doesn't even grace that with a response.

"We bond in five days time." Shockwave announces, turning away from the fuming seeker. "At which point you will become my successor and begin providing us with heirs to secure the future of the Decepticons."

As much as he tries, Starscream can't prevent his shudder of disgust. Megatron had wanted a fellow warrior by his side, Shockwave just wants a pretty mate to suck his spike and raise his spawn.

"I can't wait!" Starscream manages to snarl.

Shockwave just nods, "Neither can I."

* * *

A bonding ceremony of such importance had to be held to an audience. It was no good just announcing a bonded successor, Decepticons were distrustful by nature and required hard evidence.

The huge room is filled with mechs. They stand in a formation at the bottom of the steps to the raised platform Starscream stands on and are leaning over the balcony railings along the edges of the room. Thousands of red optics glare with hateful resentment at him.

But they can't hate him anymore than he already does himself.

Shockwave steps up next to him, his shiny, waxed armour reflecting Starscream's tri-coloured frame.

He extended his one servo for Starscream to take. After a moment, Starscream does, and lets himself be drawn closer.

He understands than in some alien cultures, words are exchanged, promises are made. This isn't so for Cybtertronians. Words and promises are meaningless in the face of their bonds. But Starscream wishes there is time to speak, anything to stall what is about to happen.

Shockwave's chest plates fold back to reveal a spark so light it was almost white, rather than blue. Starscream stares at the swirling, spinning orb, pondering murder and wondering if he is fast enough to do it -if he can just reach out and crush it, rip it out, throw it to the floor and stamp on it. He hates him.

He _hates_ him.

He isn't Megatron.

And Starscream knows he would give anything to be here with him instead.

"Starscream," Shockwave murmurs, "Your spark."

Shockwave wants him to open his spark chamber, to hurry up and give himself over. His spark throbs, sharply, painfully, and his denta clench together as he feels moisture gather in the corners of his optics.

"Starscream," Shockwave says a little more forcibly, he steps closer, actually reaching for Starscream's cockpit instead, as if he could prise it open. "We had an agreement-"

An agreement to drag Megatron's legacy through the mud, to spit on his memory.

He slaps Shockwave away. The Decepticons watching become more animated at his unexpected move, but Starscream isn't paying attention to them.

"No," he hisses.

Shockwave optic darkens, "I am your leader. Do you really-"

"No!" Starscream shouts louder, almost smiling. It's bizarre, because he shouldn't be smiling. There is nothing to smile about. "You're not my leader. You're not _Megatron, _no matter how hard you try to be. You can't have me."

Insulted in front of his entire faction, Shockwave is angry. He grabs Starscream's wrist. "I was wrong to believe you could make a good mate, a good commander. Perhaps Megatron was as well. Too blinded by his own emotions to see you were nothing more than a glorified piece of share-"

Shockwave doesn't finish, because Starscream knew what he was about to say, which is exactly why his fist lands in the centre of his one ugly optic. There is a satisfying crack, and Shockwave's shout of pain and shock. To Starscream's audials, there is no better sound in the world.

The triumphant moment is short lived. Shockwave's optic is fizzing as he lifts his blaster, already bright and ready to fire. "I will not be making the same mistakes as our former commander." He points the muzzle at Starscream's chest. "I do not believe in second chances."

Starscream flinches, shuttering his optics.

Voices shout in shock, the room fills with gasps, and though Starscream didn't hear the zing of a blaster firing, he is sure he is dead, because what he hears next he can only be heard in the well of AllSparks-

"Starscream!"

Megatron's voice.

Starscream opens his optics. Shockwave is still in front of him, his blaster still level with his chest, but he is staring at something on the other side of the room. Everyone is staring at something else, everyone is-

"-four weeks and not a single rescue party! This is your doing Starscream, where are you, you-!"

The last few weeks have made Starscream numb and weary. He is not surprised to find himself hallucinating, though he is surprised that he can remember Megatron's voice with such clarity.

"Shockwave!" A stunning vivid depiction of Megatron appears, face furious, armour somewhat scorched, but otherwise intact. "What are you doing?! Lower your weapon!"

He moving through the shocked crowd with ease, apparently oblivious to the fact that he is supposed to be dead. Is dead. Can't be here. Should be an empty rusting husk.

But Shockwave obeys their dead leader with a panicked shutter, backing away quickly, almost falling off the raised platform as Megatron approaches it.

"What the frag has been going on here?!" Megatron is still ranting. His stern gaze meets Starscream's own for just a moment, before moving back to the gathered crowd. "Is this what you've all been doing whilst I was a prisoner? Standing around with your mouths hanging open?!"

Prisoner?

Numbness starts to decided as Starscream takes a step forward, his wobbling knees almost cause him to fall over. He can hardly believe he is letting himself hope-

"You're not dead?" He breathes weakly. "You're not..."

Megatron's rotates back around to glare at him, "Of course I'm not dead!"

He's not.

Hardly able to see him through all the coolant that has gathered in his optics, Starscream hurries down the steps towards him. He needs to touch him, just to see if he's really there. Just to make sure he hasn't cracked-

Megatron stares at him like he has though, as he lays his servo on warm grey armour. Beneath the Decepticon insignia Megatron's spark is beating, strong and true.

He's alive.

"Starscream?" Megatron's voice softens, only slightly. His servo comes up a brush Starscream's cheek, wiping away a trickle of coolant. "Starscream, what-?"

Starscream shakes his helm and quickly scrubs at his face. "What took you so long?!" He chokes to disguise his hitching breath. "You idiot!"

Megatron's glare is back, "What took _me _so long?"

"I thought you were dead!" Starscream hisses, leaning close. He wants to punch his leader like he just has Shockwave, right in the optic.

"I bet you had a wonderful time, didn't you," Megatron rolls his optics. "Did you throw a party? Is that why no one bothered to look for my supposed corpse?"

Starscream _is _going to hit him. He is just drawing back his fist, ready to swing it around into Megstron's smirking face, when he is beaten to the punch. Literally.

Facemask and visor in place, Soundwave still manages to look completely and utterly unrepentant.

* * *

"I think I should start faking my death more often." Megatron jokes.

Starscream doesn't find it funny, and smacks him, hard. Megatron winces, but is still smiling. Probably because Starscream is sat in his lap, moving his hips at just the pace Megatron likes it.

"You have to admit," Megatron continues regardless. "You were never this pleasant to be around before I died."

"You didn't die!" Starscream snaps, glaring as he rides Megatron's spike. "Stop saying that."

"My apologies," Megatron murmurs, letting his mouth trace Starscream's cheek. "I forget how traumatising it must have been for you."

Starscream groans, and it's not out of pleasure.

"Though it's nice to know you care."

Starscream stops to maximise the intensity of his glare. Megatron shifts his hips a little, "Starscream-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Megatron is smiling again, "But-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Starscream all but screeches. And then starts moving again, this time a little more vigorously, muttering under his breath.

Megatron moans under the assault, settling back against the berth, watching the seeker through hooded optics. His big servos rest on Starscream's lower back, and push to draw him closer, draw him down so they are laying chest to chest.

The seeker's mouth curves as Megatron cranes his neck cables to kiss him, a brief peck on the lips that quickly morphs into something wet and sloppy when Starscream grabs his helm with both servos and snakes his glossa in.

Megatron rolls them, pinning the seeker beneath him. Starscream throws his arms around his shoulders, keeping him close, kissing and biting at his lips hungrily, gasping his name in that scratchy voice of his, frame shuddering and wings shaking,

The beautiful sight uncoils the tension in his gut, and he overloads, moaning thickly. Starscream quickly follows, hiding his face in Megatron's neck and crying out in octaves higher than vocalisers should have been capable of.

Thoroughly stated, Megatron falls to the side, hazy optics watching the panting seeker next to him.

"Don't..." Starscream whispers brokenly, turning his helm towards him, "Don't ever leave me like that again... please..."

Megatron slides an arm around his waist, drawing him closer. "I'm right here."

"Then don't_ go _anywhere," Starscream tells him testily, already making himself comfortable in the crook of Megatron's arm. "You should stay here in this berth until it's time to bond. That way I can keep an optic on you."

Megatron laughs, "Why not just do it now?"

Starscream's helm lifts. His expression hopeful, "Don't tease me." He warns.

But Megatron isn't. "I would rather bond with you now and take you off the market than risk someone stealing you away again." His servo brushes Starscream's cockpit. "You're mine."

"No," Starscream glares at him, "You're _mine_."

Megatron kisses him, because that pouty scowl is just irresistible, and let's his chest plates begin to fold back, bathing Starscream in pure blue light. The proper thing would have been to do this in front of witnesses -had it been anyone else- but Megatron's word is law, and he has never been one to stand on ceremony anyway.

His soon to be mate simply scoffs, but smiles, cockpit sliding away to reveal an equally eager spark.


End file.
